


Pleading

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Nervousness, Non-Consensual Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: Something was off about Ardyn, and it made Prompto sick to his stomach.-- An alternative scenario to Ardyn creeping on Prompto.





	

“Alone in the dark, are you?”

That voice alone was enough to nearly scare the photographer out of his skin; his grip wavered and nearly dropped his camera as an instinct for his arms to shoot up and cover himself. His knuckles turned white with how strong his grip was on, shoulders tensing from the hiss by his ear. That was definitely something Prompto didn’t want to hear at night. He turned to see the black-clad figure moving by him. Like a ghost lingering around him, hovering and haunting him, the man stood nearby, amber eyes piercing through the blond. He couldn’t quite place his finger on the sensation, but he didn’t like it. He had to quickly turn away from the man, trying to maintain focus on his camera than the menacing finger around him. “Oh, hey. Uh… Didn’t see you there.”

“Odd. Most would say that my presence is quite well-recognized. Hard to miss, I would say.” He chuckled at his own joke, placing his hand on his side as he curled his knuckles underneath his chin. He turned his head out towards the road, a hum coming from him. “Still no sign of the others yet? I figured with how capable the prince and his entourage are, they would have already finished their task for me.” Amber eyes glanced side wards to the blond. “Perhaps they aren’t fairing as well without their favorite ray of sunshine to guide them with his light. After all, you do light-up their world, wouldn’t you agree?”

Prompto wasn’t really in the mood to laugh at the joke. Laughing would mean letting his guard down, and that was the last thing he wanted to. He was bad news, and the others clearly didn’t trust him. But they needed him in order to go to the Disc of Cauthess, so Noctis could investigate the visions he’s been having – and stop those surging pains he’s been feeling. It was scary whenever it happened, so the sooner they got there, the better.

And it was this man that they relied on to get there. ‘Ardyn,’ as he introduced himself as. For someone that was just trying to do something nice for them, he gave off a different aura. One that wasn’t good. He was a wolf in sheep’s clothing, feigning innocence while clearly hiding something more disturbing. The others couldn’t place their fingers on it, and neither did Prompto. All he knew was the stay away from the big bad wolf, for whatever he had planned could only mean something far more sinister than his expression gave off. It made Prompto’s stomach churn every time he got close, every time he spoke, every time he looked at him. It was unsettling -- sickening.

Yet the man still lingered, a shadow of the photographer as Ardyn moved around his chair. A predator stalking its prey, and Prompto was unable to move in fears of provoking him. As if an intimidation tactic, Ardyn paced around Prompto. Perhaps out of impatience, but the way Ardyn’s gaze would occasionally peer down at the blond until he looked away showed that there was something else on Ardyn’s mind. The photographer decided instead to keep his gaze away, bringing his camera up and focusing down the sights and focusing the lens on the diner across the street. He’d much rather stare at Kenny Crow than Ardyn, that’s for sure…

“So, tell me again, dear child. Where is it that you hail from?”

Where did that question come from? Prompto’s attention wavered a bit at the tone he used. Condescending as if he knew what the answer was, beckoning Prompto to answer anyways. The photographer slowly lowered his camera, looking down at his lap nervously. “I, uh… thought it was obvious that everyone’s from Insomnia.”

“But not you. I don’t believe I was asking about the others.” The blond tensed. That wasn’t a question he really wanted to answer, especially with the dread that would happen if he answered it wrong. His eyes instinctively moved to the band around his wrist, something that Ardyn was quick to catch onto. “Not too proud of your roots, are you? I’m quite sure that’s a feeling we all have some sort of relation to.” Prompto’s silence only caused a smirk to form across Ardyn’s face as he stopped behind the blond-haired boy. He reached out, letting his fingers graze themselves over the boy’s thin shoulders. Just the slightest gesture was enough for Prompto to jerk away from him, gaze quickly turning upwards towards Ardyn while his smirk only grew to a full-fledged smile. “Prompto, was it? A cute name for a little thing like you, I suppose. But there’s no need to be so tense around me. Having you so jumpy will only make the both of us uncomfortable.”

“Y-Yeah. Kind of hard not to be tense around you though. Just saying.”

The man laughed at the statement, the low pitch in it giving off a more fiendish tone. Ardyn tilted his head at Prompto, the expression fading into a smirk as he leaned closer to the young man. “Shall I find a way to help you relieve that tension then?”

Perhaps it was the opposite of what Ardyn had intended. But when Prompto felt fingers curling underneath his chin, he tensed up even more. It felt like those sly eyes of Ardyn were prying into his soul, a look that worried him. Prompto was quick to take his face away just before Ardyn got too close, quickly getting up from his place while stumbling over the weak plastic chair he was sitting in. The chair itself warped and nearly got him to topple to the ground. But a hand shot out, gripping onto his wrist a bit too tight for comfort. A sharp pull was all it took for Prompto to stagger with his arms quickly latching onto what kept him supported: Ardyn. His eyes looked up at the other man. And just as quickly as he nearly fell over, he let go and tried to pull back. Yet the grip around his wrist kept him in his place, a grip tight enough to bruise. Prompto pressed his lips as tight as he could as he felt more and more uncomfortable as Ardyn moved to bring his other arm around Prompto’s waist to bring their bodies closer together.

“Paralyzed in fear, are you? You’re a tense as an automation.” Amber eyes flashed with a hint of malice as a blue gaze returned with a sense of uneasiness. “How stiff you are! are you sure you’re even human?”

The man tilted his head in response, turning Prompto’s wrist and tugging away the band that he kept over it. Prompto’s eyes shot down to Ardyn’s grip. At this point, he began to physically shake in fear. No. He didn’t want him to look at it. No one needed to see that. Not when he ran the risk of Noctis and the others seeing. “Let go me!” Prompto gritted his teeth, forcing his wrist away from the red-haired man. But in retaliation, Ardyn didn’t hesitate to grip the blond’s face, threatening to crush his jaw inwards with such a grip. Prompto froze in response, forced to look at the man and unable to hold back a whimper of fear. He was trapped, and it left him trembling as his pulse quickened. “What are you doing?!”

Ardyn remained quiet in response, amber eyes slowly moving from Prompto’s chin, analyzing his features before amber eyes fixated themselves onto the blue once more. The look was enough to silence his captive prey, stopping him from struggling, surrendering to his hold. _Good._ He couldn’t help but chuckle at Prompto’s submission as his fingers shifted along Prompto’s jaw. The boy felt his mouth being prying downward, a calloused finger rolling his lip downward. The sweet trembling of his lips became even more apparent to Ardyn, his own lips twisting into a menacing smile.

“You certainly feel human. You breathe like one, fear like one.” The hiss in Ardyn’s voice as it brushed by Prompto’s ear provoked a cold shiver down the photographer’s mind, freezing him in place. “But are you truly what you say you are? A cute and innocent face – the face of a liar.” His index finger trailed down Prompto’s chin as Ardyn finally released his face. But he didn’t allow Prompto his freedom, instead adjusting enough for him to tilt Prompto’s hanging gaze upward with Ardyn’s thumb pressed underneath that quivering lip of his. “How do you think the others will fare? Once they know your dirty little secret?”

“They won’t know!” Those weren’t the words he wanted to say or the confession he wanted to make. Yet his instincts betrayed him. He reacted without thinking, exposed himself without meaning to. And the look of horror over his face said it all – the look Ardyn gave him as if suggesting that his words wouldn’t hold true in the end. The blond shook his head, gripped onto Ardyn as he looked him with a pleading expression. “They don’t need to know, okay? I-I don’t know how you do, but please don’t tell them.”

“And just how will you convince me not to utter a word?”

Prompto felt a numbness run through his fingers, causing them to loosen in response to Ardyn’s question. He… He didn’t know what he could do to convince Ardyn. He didn’t know anything about the man, what he could do to convince him. He had nothing to give either, only making Prompto’s predicament worse. Ardyn could tell the others, and he couldn’t do anything about it. He pressed his lips together in a thin line, gaze adverting themselves to the ground as he became quiet for a moment. “I’ll… Do whatever it takes. I don’t want them to know. Please… I’ll do anything.”

Just the words he wanted to hear. Nothing pleased Ardyn more than the notion that he had someone wrapped around his finger. To see them at his mercy and trying to bargain with him. A deal with the devil. It only caused a wicked smile to form once more as he pushed Prompto’s head backwards to peer down into the young man’s soul. “I’ll most certainly keep that in mind, my darling little _monster.”_  His eyes glanced sideward as he heard the sound of car doors slamming shut a distance away, talk filling the air. Being caught in such a predicament would be bad for Ardyn, but he knew they needed him more than he needed them. Perhaps he may as well roll along with it. After all, the boy needed to know just how much control he had over him in this matter.

Thus, lips crashed together. Prompto’s voice was muffled by the gesture, fingers clawing into Ardyn’s coat and unable to pull back. The look in Ardyn’s eye commanded him not to, for the wrong move would only make Prompto regret it later. It made Prompto sick to his stomach, wanting to throw up or scrap away the skin that this awful man had touched. _Just let go!_

“Prompto!” The prince’s voice thundered in the air, a sound that got Ardyn to finally release Prompto and the photographer to tear away and quickly bring the back of his wrist to his mouth as he gasped for air. The dark-haired prince approached quickly with the advisor and the bodyguard with him, moving to Prompto and examining him carefully with a worried expression. “You okay? What the hell were you doing to him, Ardyn?!”

“I-I’m fine, Noct.” Prompto looked up at Ardyn, who merely eyed him back with a sly expression. _Be weary of what you say, boy._ “I, uh… Was just asking him how he’d kiss someone. Random curious moment, because hey! Gotta have those sometimes.” He gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed his neck. It was a lie that everyone could see through, but it was something to evade answering truthfully nevertheless.

“You serious…?” Gladiolus asked with skepticism, turning to Ardyn as if trying to confirm it. He wasn’t good at reading social cues, but he knew for a fact that something was slimy about that Ardyn guy.

“So full of curiosity the little chocobo was, while I’m so full of experience. I couldn’t refuse tasting those sweet lips myself.” Ardyn flashed a wink to Prompto and turning away just in time as glares pierced like daggers into his back. “I suppose the adventure will end for now. That is, unless the little bird wishes to join me in my nest tonight. I will gladly show him and any of you a rather blissful evening.”

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Noctis sneered at Ardyn. He refused to move from his place in front of Prompto, as if making sure that if Ardyn were to try doing anything funny, Prompto wouldn’t be in the line of fire again. “You can go by yourself and leave Prompto alone.” The red-haired man merely held his hands up defensively before they fell to his sides. He flashed a fiendish expression to Prompto once more before he disappeared inside of the trailer. Noctis’s eyes narrowed after him before he turned to Prompto himself and carefully took the photographer’s hand into his. “Come on. We can sleep in the car. You and me.”

“Y-Yeah. Okay.” He gave a small nod in response, looking to Ignis and Gladio for the slightest moment before following behind Noctis. Thank the Astrals they arrived when they did. Ardyn definitely gave him the creeps, but he was more worried about things coming up in that conversation that should remain in the dark. His eyes wandered down to his wrist again and the black wristband that concealed it.

No… Noctis didn’t need to know.

Nobody should ever know.


End file.
